


Banana In Your Pocket

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Snogging, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: Their relationship is taken to the next level.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolatequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/gifts).



> For a friend on Tumblr.

Rose pressed her lips against his, surprised by her own actions. What if he didn’t want this? What if he asked her to leave? Her thought process was interrupted by his tongue seeking permission to enter her mouth. She granted it and his tongue mapped out her mouth, searching for every crevice.

 

She couldn’t believe it. The Doctor was kissing her. He was actually kissing her. It was intoxicating to say the least. His arms had wrapped around her back, groping at her bum, while her hands were buried in his hair. He was losing control, almost like an animal. She wasn’t complaining.

 

Pulling back for air, he rested his forehead against hers.

 

“That was… Wow,” he murmured. His hands moved to her waist and her’s to his shoulders. He looked delightfully disheveled and she took pride in knowing she did that to him.

 

“That was, yeah,” she replied cheekily. She moved closer and felt something making it’s presence known by pressing into her belly. “Doctor, is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

 

“Oh, I am most definitely happy to see you.” He pulled away from her, still holding her hand, and started down a corridor. “Come on, I know a room in the TARDIS that I don’t think I’ve shown you yet.”

 

She giggled, following his lead, “And which room would that be?”

 

His eyes were dark with lust, his voice gravelly. “My bedroom.”


End file.
